Episode 8235 (14th October 2013)
Plot Unable to break David’s confidence, Tina remains quiet but Liz has had enough and ejects the pair from “her” pub, much to everyone’s bemusement. Michelle is livid when Liz tells her she is now joint owner of the Rovers with Steve. Kylie and Tina’s argument continues in the street but David interrupts them and tells Kylie that the hotel booking was for the pair of them. Audrey backs up David’s story. Liz sets about making herself at home in the Rovers as a fuming Michelle demands to know what’s going on. On the backfoot as Liz is a week early, Steve flannels for an excuse explaining he could only scrape together enough money if Liz came in as part owner. David thanks Tina for not dropping him in it with Kylie but is told in no uncertain terms to keep away from her from now on. David and Kylie make up. Dennis wants to drive across France for their holiday but Rita wants a cruise. Anna is unimpressed to hear that Owen and Liz have a past. Kylie and Eva stumble over the DNA test letter in the DVD case. Kylie denies being with any other man and demands she keeps her counsel. Rita persuades Dennis to go along with her holiday idea. Kylie goes round to see Nick in a panic. They worry over what David may know and Nick advises her to put the letter back. Michelle and Liz find common ground in their anger over Steve’s deception. Kylie puts the letter back in the DVD case. Hayley is delighted when Roy tells her they are leaving for Blackpool immediately. David retrieves the letter from the DVD case and a moment later Kylie finds that it has gone. She watches from a window as he burns it with the rubbish. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Jane Rayner - Heather Bleasdale Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie discovers Lily's DNA results and goes to see Nick for answers; Liz turns up and makes herself at home in The Rovers as a fuming Michelle demands an explanation; and Roy tells Hayley about the trip to Blackpool. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,220,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes